Vehicles employ one or more differentials to allow an outer drive wheel to rotate faster than an inner drive wheel during cornering as both drive wheels continue to receive torque from an engine. While differentials are useful during cornering, they may allow the vehicle to lose traction, for example in mud, snow or other slick medium. Limited-slip differentials have been developed to address this loss of traction issue. Moreover, some types of vehicles, such as, but not limited to, recreational vehicles including all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and utility task vehicles (UTVs) implement front and rear locking differentials to accommodate vehicle operational characteristic preferences. The locking mechanism of locking differentials selectively lock rotation of the drive wheels together based on a desired operational characteristic. A typical locking system employs a solenoid that requires a constant current draw during implementation of the locking system.